Field
The present specification generally relates to generating search queries and, more particularly, methods and computer program products for generating search queries using query segments resulting from query suggestions and/or semantic suggestions.
Technical Background
Many search tools, such as search engines, use a text input field into which a user may enter a search query to search for relevant data, such as documents, web-pages, and other data. Auto-complete functionality may be employed wherein several suggestions are presented to the user while he or she types characters into the text input field. The suggestions may change as the user continues to enter more characters, and are based on all of the characters that have been entered into the text input field.
However, in some contexts such as legal research, it may be desirable to formulate a search query that comprises two or more related but distinct concepts. Existing auto-complete techniques may be undesirable because the suggestions are based on all of the characters entered into the text input field. For example, a user may enter a string of characters relating to a first concept and then enter a string of characters relating to a second concept. Existing auto-complete techniques may attempt to provide suggestions based on both the first concept and the second concept combined, which may be ineffective.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and computer program products for generating search queries directed to multiple and distinct concepts.